


Somnambulist

by Sab



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: (Uploaded by Punk), F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-23
Updated: 2007-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sab/pseuds/Sab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Competition. (Uploaded by Punk, from femslash100.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somnambulist

Martha, who would tell you in a second that she's altogether unimpressed by this Rose person, has a bedroom in the TARDIS that she hasn't slept in once. And not because the sofa in the library's so terribly comfortable either, and certainly not because a particular weaselly Doctor of some charm and good looks has asked her to share his bed, let's be clear, but because the room was _hers_ before, and while pretty girls might be interchangeable in the Doctor's world, they certainly aren't in Martha's, and she spends quite enough time in Rose Tyler's shadow as it is.

Then one night, folded up on the leather sofa, Martha finds Rose has even invaded her dreams.

"Get out of my head," says Martha. Rose, stark naked, doesn't move. "Go on. Out of here."

Rose just shrugs, strong and beautiful. "You want him, doncha," she says. "I mean, good luck to ya; the bloke never laid a hand on me and he _loves_ me, so fat chance for you."

"Maybe you just weren't woman enough for him," Martha says, and then can't believe her own words, and she shuts her mouth.

Rose steps in close and kisses her. A hard peck at first, powerful and sudden, and Martha feels her stomach stir, but soon she's leaning in and opening her mouth and her arms curl around Rose's back.

"It's the magic of it, yeah?" Rose murmurs into Martha's lips. Martha trembles, wanting more. "Yeah," she says.


End file.
